


Day 25 – Dark

by dbshawn



Series: 2019 Inktober Writer's Edition [22]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 23:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbshawn/pseuds/dbshawn
Summary: Consummation.





	Day 25 – Dark

Will’s spread wide as nimble fingers grab his hips.

Hannibal pushes inside, thrusting deeper, staking his claim.

Pressure builds.

Each stroke surges 'til his limbs feel electric.

Hannibal hits a bundle of nerves and he arches up off the bed.

_“Ohhhhhmyfuckinggod...”_

Tendrils burst and his dick spurts wildly.

Then darkness.


End file.
